Wolf Christa
thumb|Wolf Christa Wolf Christa (nazwisko panieńskie: Ihlenfeld), ur. 18 marca 1929 roku w Landsberg an der Warthe (obecnie Gorzów Wlkp.), zm. 1 grudnia 2011 w Berlinie, jedna z najsłynniejszych niemieckich pisarek XX i XXI wieku, najwybitniejsza pisarka wschodnioniemiecka, laureatka licznych nagród, publicystka, literaturoznawczyni i eseistka. Do końca wojny mieszkała w Landsbergu, następnie wraz z rodziną uciekła do Meklemburgii w okolice Schwerina. Tam skończyła szkołę średnią, a po maturze przeniosła się do Lipska, by na tamtejszym uniwersytecie studiować germanistykę. Jako nastoletnia dziewczyna została członkinią Socjalistycznej Partii Niemiec (SED) i pozostała nią aż do jej rozwiązania w 1989 roku. W 1951 roku wzięła ślub z pisarzem Gerhardem Wolfem, a rok później urodziła córkę, Annette. W 1956 roku przyszła na świat jej druga córka, Kathrin. Kariera literacka i trudne tematy Zawodowy kontakt z literaturą Christa Wolf nawiązała w redakcji wschodnioniemieckiego pisma literaturoznawczego „Neue deutsche Literatur” i w największym enerdowskim wydawnictwie literackim Neue Leben. Jej debiut w 1961 roku – Moskauer Novelle, romantyczna historia z traumą wojenną w tle – w pełnym poszanowaniu dla ideologicznych reguł tworzenia literatury socjalistycznej zapowiadał temat pierwszej powieści pt. Der geteilte Himmel (pol. Podzielone niebo, 1963). Kiedy 13 sierpnia 1961 roku wzniesiono podwaliny pod mur berliński, Wolf postanowiła stworzyć fabułę o parze kochanków rozdzielonych wewnątrzniemiecką granicą, dotykając w ten sposób jednego z najbardziej newralgicznych tematów enerdowskiego dyskursu publicznego. Inne tabu złamała, wprowadzając do powieści bohaterkę – mieszkankę NRD – po próbie samobójczej, która, zakochana w zachodnioniemieckim chemiku, postanawia uciec do Berlina Zachodniego. Powodem podjęcia tak drastycznej decyzji jest załamanie psychiczne wywołane budową muru i rozdzieleniem z ukochanym. I chociaż dalsze losy nieuchronnie prowadzą bohaterkę do zmiany decyzji i ekspiacji wobec zdradzonej socjalistycznej ojczyzny, autorka powieści rozpoczęła w ten sposób toczący przez cały czas istnienia NRD ambiwalentny dialog z partyjną wykładnią socjalizmu. Od połowy lat sześćdziesiątych Wolf mieszkała w Berlinie i – ponieważ była członkinią Komitetu Centralnego SED – wzięła udział w osławionym 11. Plenum partyjnym, które uradziło zdyscyplinować pisarzy i przywrócić ich twórczość służbie partii. Christa Wolf zabrała wtedy głos, przeciwstawiając się idei podporządkowania sztuki zachciankom władzy. Od tej pory stała się w nomenklaturze partyjnej „wrogo-negatywnym elementem”, przez wzgląd na swoich czytelników postanowiła jednak nie wyjeżdżać z kraju. Opowiadanie Juninachmittag i powieść Nachdenken über Christa T. (pol. Rozmyślania nad Christą T., 1968) są najdobitniejszym świadectwem kryzysu zaangażowania pisarki. Quasi-autobiograficzna bohaterka Rozmyślań… nie potrafi odnaleźć dla siebie miejsca w rzeczywistości realnie istniejącego socjalizmu. Choć podziela wszelkie ideały równościowe i wspólnotowe, jej wrażliwość każe jej trzymać się z daleka od tłumów. Kolejne załamania psychiczne wyznaczają kamienie milowe historii środkowoeuropejskiego socjalizmu: powstanie berlińskie w 1953, Praga w 1956. Także śmierć bohaterki na białaczkę odczytywana bywała w wymiarze symbolicznym – jako figura ostatecznej odmowy „dopasowania” się. Stosując metodę „subiektywnej autentyczności”, zadawała Wolf pytanie o istotę (tworzenia się?) tożsamości, o wypadkową między czynnikami indywidualnymi a okolicznościami historycznymi. Po publikacji książki wybuchł skandal, powieść znalazła się na enerdowskim indeksie, a jednocześnie tłumaczono ją na wiele języków, również krajów tzw. demokracji ludowych. W Rozmyślaniach… Wolf wykrystalizowała swoje podejście do materii pisarskiej, które – w duchu modernistycznych eksperymentów – odchodziło od linearnej konstrukcji czasu i stawiało na wszystko, co dygresyjne, autotematyczne, intertekstualne i quasi-autobiograficzne. Jako swoich „mistrzów” podawała Wolf – poza Anną Seghers – takich wyklętych przez enerdowski reżim pisarzy, jak E. T. A. Hoffmann i H. Heine oraz innych pisarzy niemieckiego romantyzmu. Od czasu publikacji Rozmyślań… pisarstwo Wolf stało się niezmiennie naznaczone autobiografizmem. Tutaj należy szukać początków feminizującego nurtu twórczości, który zdominował jej prozę w latach 80. W mieście G. Pod koniec lat 70. natomiast Wolf podjęła prozatorską próbę zrekonstruowania dzieciństwa i młodości w czasach narodowego socjalizmu. W powieści Kindheitmuster (pol. Wzorce dzieciństwa, 1976) dotknęła kolejnego enerdowskiego tematu tabu: „codziennego faszyzmu” w czasach II wojny światowej, akceptowanego przez większość Niemców (co podważało oficjalne stanowisko partii, jakoby mieszkańcy NRD byli „historycznie niewinni”). Powieść opowiada o Nelly Jordan, kolejnej alter-ego autorki, która w początku lat siedemdziesiątych wybiera się w podróż do rodzinnego miasta G., leżącego w socjalistycznej Polsce, gdzie poszukuje związanych z jej rodziną miejsc i dokumentów. Książka stała się celem podwójnej krytyki: zachodnioniemieckiej – o wybielanie czasów stalinowskich oraz wschodnioniemieckiej – o apoteozę doświadczenia indywidualnego. Trzeba podkreślić, że jest to pierwszy enerdowski utwór, który nie dokonywał idealizacji żołnierzy Armii Czerwonej. Kobiecość, pacyfizm, ekologia Od 1974 roku Wolf była członkinią Akademii Sztuk NRD, jednocześnie zostając członkinią Akademii w Paryżu i w Hamburgu. Od wysiedlenia Wolfa Biermanna w listopadzie 1976 roku i nieudanego protestu wschodnioniemieckich intelektualistów, w jej twórczości zaczynają pojawiać się coraz bardziej depresyjne tony. Kein Ort. Nirgens to opowiadanie napisane w 1977 roku, w którym przedstawia Karolinę von Günderrode i Heinricha von Kleista jako outsiderów niemieckich salonów doby romantyzmu, dyskretnie alegoryzując w ten sposób swoją pozycję na enerdowskiej arenie literackiej. Na początku lat osiemdziesiątych Christa Wolf podejmuje nową formułę literacką: nie porzucając starych tematów związanych z tożsamością, autoidentyfikacją i wyobcowaniem, zaczyna pisać autobiograficznie, używając klucza zaczerpniętego z mitologii greckiej. W opowiadaniu pt. Kassandra (1983) wciela się w postać wieszczki-córki króla Troi, której nie udaje się przekonać oportunistycznej i krótkowzrocznej kasty kapłanów o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie. Oprócz czytelnego proroctwa dla prominentów SED, opowiadanie to jest także manifestem feministycznym Christy Wolf, wskazuje bowiem na konsekwencje wyparcia matriarchatu przez patriarchat i moment ukonstytuowania się władzy instrumentalnego rozumu, które prowadzi do wykluczenia Innego/Innej. Helena staje się w tej narracji kobiecym fantomem, służącym legitymizacji „męskiej wojny”. Temat przeklętych córek potężnych władców powróci raz jeszcze w opowiadaniu Medea z 1996 roku, w którym stanie po stronie potępianej i demonizowanej żony Jazona, morderczyni własnych synów, pochodzącej z ubogiej, postrzeganej jako „barbarzyńska” Kolchidy, czującej się obco w mlekiem i miodem płynącym Koryncie. Napisana na nowo w latach dziewięćdziesiątych XX wieku historia Medei, zostanie odczytana jako alegoria krzywdy mieszkańców Niemiec Wschodnich po zjednoczeniu. W ten sposób Christa Wolf znajdzie również miejsce wśród post-nowoczesnych reinterpretatorów mitów fundacyjnych kultury europejskiej, odkrywając w nich mechanizmy wykluczenia i dyskryminacji. Kobiecość w tych opowiadaniach utożsamiana jest także ze zdecydowanym głosem w obronie środowiska naturalnego, co stanie się kanwą kolejnego opowiadania pt. Nachrichten eines Tages i Störfall, traktujących o katastrofie ekologicznej po wybuchu reaktora w elektrowni w Czernobylu. Perspektywa „cywilizacyjno-krytyczna” interpretowana w powiązaniu ze schyłkiem dyktatury SED w NRD przynosi obraz powszechnego rozpadu i wszechobecnej katastrofy i tworzy frapującą paralelę pomiędzy światem polityki i natury. Warto dodać, że właśnie taki nurt pacyfistyczno-ekologiczny stał się w NRD fundamentem formujących się w końcu lat osiemdziesiątych politycznych ruchów opozycyjnych, co niewątpliwie wynika z ogromnych spustoszeń środowiska naturalnego, jakie – szczególnie w Saksonii – poczyniła rozbudowa odkrywkowych kopalni węgla brunatnego. Odtąd twórczość Wolf zmierzać będzie w stronę melancholijnej idealizacji czasów wczesnego NRD, sprzed momentu, kiedy środowisko wschodnioniemieckich artystów i intelektualistów zderzyło się z technokratyczną dyktaturą SED. Taki obraz historii wschodnioniemieckich elit przynosi opowiadanie z 1989 roku pt. Sommerstück. U kresu NRD, w aktach Stasi U szczytu kariery, kiedy pojawiały się pogłoski o możliwej Nagrodzie Nobla, zaskoczyła Christę Wolf jej nowa rola – obrończyni tonącego okrętu – jaką przyjęła i jaka została jej przypisana u kresu NRD i w początkach zjednoczonych Niemiec. Mogło się wydawać, że to wymarzony moment dla pisarki, której twórczość utkana jest z materii autobiograficznej. Stało się jednak inaczej. Kiedy podczas wielkiej demonstracji 4 listopada 1989 roku Christa Wolf wygłosiła słynną mowę na Alexanderplatz w Berlinie, nie mogła przypuszczać, że to ostatnie dni jej wielkiej kariery. Wedle szacunków, wysłuchało jej wtedy około 500.000 osób. Pisarka apelowała o pokojowy przebieg przewrotu i namawiała mieszkańców NRD do pozostania po wschodniej stronie granicy. Podobnie jak wielu jej kolegów pisarzy i intelektualistów, nie wierzyła w ostateczny upadek Niemieckiej Republiki Demokratycznej. Podział Niemiec oznaczał dla niej – jak i dla licznych przedstawicieli zachodnioniemieckiej lewicy – gwarancję pokoju w Europie. Christa Wolf znów była przede wszystkim politykiem. Dlatego wspólnie z innymi aktywistami napisała apel pt. Für unseres Land, w którym domagała się rezygnacji Honeckera i wymiany partyjnych elit, jednak przy zachowaniu ustroju politycznego i podziału Niemiec. Nigdy nie zaakceptowała terminu „przełom” (die Wende) Przyłączenie NRD do Niemiec Wschodnich oznaczało dla niej – i dla wielu jej podobnych – kres utopii państwa, w którego moralną siłę wierzyła od czasu zakończenia II wojny światowej. Język, jakim się posługiwała w obronie „suwerenności” i „wartości” w ciągu kolejnych kilku miesięcy uczynił z Christy Wolf ikonę wschodnioniemieckich intelektualistów i kozła ofiarnego dla zachodnioniemieckich elit. W czerwcu 1990 roku Christa Wolf opublikowała opowiadanie pt. Was bleibt (pol. Co pozostaje), którego bohaterką jest wschodnioniemiecka pisarka, alter-ego Wolf, w charakterystycznym dla siebie intymistyczno-dziennikowym stylu opowiadająca o doświadczeniu bycia inwigilowaną przez system, w którego zasadniczą słuszność nie chce wątpić. Wolf twierdziła, że opowiadanie powstało w latach siedemdziesiątych, w co nie uwierzyli dziennikarze zachodnioniemieckiej „Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung” i potraktowali ten „monolog ofiary Stasi” jako próbę wybielenia zaangażowania w funkcjonowanie zbrodniczego systemu. Rozpętała się ogólnoniemiecka „kłótnia o literaturę” (Literaturstreit), której tematem był nie tylko wkład enerdowskich pisarzy we wspieranie socjalizmu i ich miejsce w literackich salonach zjednoczonych Niemiec, ale także problem literatury zaangażowanej. Wschodnioniemieccy artyści paradoksalnie bronili w niej (niemieckiego, wywodzonego od Tomasza Manna) etosu inteligenta jako człowieka, który ma prawo do zabierania głosu i stawiania diagnoz w ważnych kwestiach społecznych, przeciwko estetyzującej „sztuce dla sztuki”, za jaką mieli większość współczesnego pisarstwa zachodnioniemieckiego. Ponadto stawiali się za wzór innym pisarzom wschodnioniemieckim, przekonując o naznaczonym heroizmem akcie pozostania w państwie totalitarnym. Debata miała kilka odsłon i towarzyszyły jej kolejne wschodnioniemieckie „skandale”, w tym odkrycie agenturalnej działalności przywódcy alternatywnego ruchu wschodnioniemieckiego „Prenzlauer Berg”, Saschy Andersona oraz samej Christy Wolf, która w latach 1958-61 współpracowała ze Stasi jako tajna agentka o pseudonimie „Margarete”. Jej nikła działalność donosicielska nie przyniosła nikomu szkody, a Stasi zaczęła się interesować działaniami samej pisarki już w 1962 roku. Od tego czasu Wolf pozostawała pod nieustanną obserwacją enerdowskiej policji politycznej. I choć 41 tomów akt sporządzonych przez śledzących ją agentów nie może się mierzyć z trzema napisanymi przez TW Margarete trzema raportami, na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych w zachodnioniemieckich konserwatywnych mediach Christa Wolf była symbolem wschodnioniemieckiej hipokryzji i kołtuństwa. Ukuto dla niej termin: „pisarka państwowa” (Staatsdichterin). Sama Wolf nie zabierała głosu w dyskusji, walczyła z chorobą, która uaktywniła się bezpośrednio po listopadowej demonstracji na Alexanderplatz, co opisała w opowiadaniu Leibhaftig (pol. Aż do trzewi, 2002) Później nazwała tę debatę „polowaniem na czarownice”, opublikowała swoją teczkę z archiwum Stasi, wystąpiła z niemieckiej Akademii Sztuk (1993) i wycofała się z życia publicznego. O jej pobycie na stypendium w San Francisco traktuje powieść Stadt der Engel oder die Overcoat of Mr Freud (2010), w której pisarka dokonuje ostatecznego rozliczenia z enerdowską utopią, lecz nie rezygnuje z pacyfistycznego, egalitarystycznego, moralizującego, ale przede wszystkim zaangażowanego tonu, w jakim wypowiada się na temat dzielnic nędzy w amerykańskich miastach, wojnie w Iraku, czy biedzie opuszczonych miast w Niemczech Wschodnich po zjednoczeniu. Podsumowując... Christa Wolf jest niewątpliwie dzieckiem swoich czasów, a jej biografia przejdzie do historii jako przykład pogmatwanych losów niemieckich pisarzy w XX wieku. Przedstawicielce tzw. Waffenhelfergeneration – pokolenia reformatorów NRD, przyszło w wiek dorastania wejść traumatycznym doświadczeniem wypędzenia z rodzinnego Landsbergu, a potem z całym zaangażowaniem poprzeć porządek polityczny, który wydawał się całkowitym zaprzeczeniem nazistowskiego reżimu. Trauma poczucia narodowej odpowiedzialności za tragedię milionów powodowała, że rozczarowanie następowało stopniowo. Wolfgang Emmerich, autor historii literatury enerdowskiej, przyznał twórczości Wolf szczególną wartość, ponieważ – jego zdaniem – wyznacza ona punkty zwrotne w historii tego dziwacznego narodu: od początkowej euforii, do wstydliwego upadku. Dotyczy to tematów, sposobu konstruowania tekstu literackiego oraz autorefleksji. Teksty literackie Christy Wolf są trudne do zinterpretowania bez znajomości historii Niemiec Wschodnich. Jej charakterystyczny sposób prowadzenia narracji owocuje czymś w rodzaju autorskiego i czytelniczego katharsis. Podstawowym tematem tej prozy jest więc – paradoksalnie jak na pisarkę „zaangażowaną” – subiektywność, intymność, wewnętrzność na tle odrealnionej rzeczywistości. Twórczość Christy Wolf to z perspektywy historii ponadnarodowej zapis doświadczenia wygnania, przymusowego opuszczenia „małej ojczyzny”. Fragmenty Rozmyślań nad Christą T., a przede wszystkim Wzorców dzieciństwa można czytać jako literacki przewodnik po dawnym Gorzowie Wielkopolskim. Szczególnym miejscem w „prozatorskiej topografii” Wolf jest fontanna Pauckscha, stojąca naprzeciwko Kościoła Mariackiego. Pytana podczas spotkania autorskiego we Wrocławiu o geografię pamięci, pisarka zdecydowanie zaprzeczyła nostalgicznemu i resentymentalnemu charakterowi takich wspomnień: Prowadzący spotkanie Hubert Orłowski prosił autorkę o refleksję nad losami jej rodzinnego miasta, przypominając debatę nad książką Deutsche Errinerungsorte miejsca pamięci: „w trakcie tych rozmów stwierdzono, że wyimaginowane miejsca wspomnień istnieją w Europie Środkowej, nie ma takich jednak w Europie Zachodniej. Jak odnieść to można do Pani miasta rodzinnego, Landsberg and der Warthe, które od przeszło półwiecza jest Gorzowem, i to na dodatek Wielkopolskim …?”,Wolf odpowiadała: „Jako dziecko nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, aby móc gdziekolwiek indziej żyć. … Z pewnością tym też należy tłumaczyć to, że nigdzie indziej nie wyobrażałam sobie życia, mogę żyć tylko tutaj, tutaj muszę pozostać. … Z ciężkim więc sercem opuściłam moje miasto, od razu jednak z uczuciem, że nigdy już do niego nie powrócę.” I dodawała „Dzisiaj to zupełnie inne miasto.” (Wolf 2002: 195-197). Autorka hasła: Emilia Kledzik Kategoria:Wiek XX